Simul
by fluff-pirates
Summary: The war is over and the survivors of Wizarding Britain are collecting the shards of their former lives. One day, Harry and Draco get a letter, one telling them Hogwarts is open once more . . . PreDH, yaoi, yuri, threesomes and too many pairing to count.
1. The Gathering

**Hello! This is Little Pirate here :) This is my story which is betaed by the all-mighty Big Pirate… whom said that this was a pile of angst **

**Well, the beginning is a …a tad angsty and dramatic, I have to agree, but it's not so much later. **

**Well hope you enjoy!**

-----------------------------

**Chapter 1****: The Gathering**

Swirling green eyes scanned the heavens above impassively. Darkened, tumbling clouds conquered the skies swiftly, then as it let go of it's cargo upon the earth – a bitter smile graced his pale, drawn face.

_It__'s ironic, _he thought as the droplets slid down his cheeks like tears, _I was crying then._

Bringing his gaze down once again, he stared at the gathering before him. Crowds of grim, sad and tear-stricken faces welcomed him. He did not want to be here. He had had enough of the effects the war had on the wizarding world. Every soul had felt, seen, tasted and given death not long ago. No-one had been left untouched.

There were many wounds to heal, lives that were broken and needed to be mended with no hope to be whole again.

The young man let out a sigh, trying to crush the sinking in his stomach. He was tempted to turn away from the sadness emanating from the gathering. He stared at the muddy path below, watching the puddles and pools of water forming. All he could do was wish that he could stay in this moment, where his mind and eyes were merely occupied with following the fall and impact of the rain.

But he knew he couldn't.

His body tensed as he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, but he calmed as a familiar scent encompassed him.

'Harry?' a soft, tentative voice whispered into his ear.

He turned and brought his arms around the other's neck. Silver eyes gazed intently into Harry's own. The dark-haired adolescent nuzzled the curve of the neck before him as he tightened his grip and clung to his lover.

'I don't want to be here, Draco…' he breathed.

Draco closed his eyes, as he kissed the curve of Harry's neck. He could feel the wetness of tears upon his skin and the shaking of the form within his embrace. 'Oh, love. Shush.'

Slowly, the trembling abated and Harry drew back. Draco wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb and cupped Harry's face with his hand.

'I know you don't want to be here. Not a lot of people want to be either – they don't want to be reminded of what has passed. But we need to accept what has happened,' the blond said quietly.

Harry looked away, 'I know. '

Draco drew out of their embrace and took his lover's hand. 'Then let's go. They are starting soon.'

The two entered the crowd in the tent and made their way to the podium, on which Minerva McGonagall stood tall and stiffly. She was flanked by Remus Lupin and Tonks, who were her guards for the duration of the event.

'Greetings, fellow wizards and witches,' Minerva said, watching as her magnified voice silenced the mass and brought the desired attention. She sighed tiredly before she carried on.

'This day, as you all surely know…is the anniversary of the start of the war. A year since Voldemort's Death Eaters stormed Hogworts and attempted to take the life of the late Albus Dumbledore, former Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, who died in the Final Battle.'

'It seemed like there was no hope to save our world from the darkness of Voldemort - but we succeeded. It has been seven months since our Chosen One and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter - defeated the Dark Lord.'

'There were many that died in the countless battles against Voldemort's forces. But their deaths were not in vain, for they died fighting to protect their beliefs, their loved ones and their world. They were not alone as they nurtured the fragile hope of our people. We should honour their sacrifice.'

'Let us remember Alastor Moody, a brave Auror who was without equal and Arthur Weasley, a man who died protecting his family from harm in the Final Battle.'

Harry turned to the side when he heard a sob. He gazed sadly at Molly Weasley, who was crying into her hands and being comforted by her only daughter, Ginny.

'Let us remember Sirius Black, a man who was wrongly accused and died in battle with Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater.'

Harry gripped Draco's hand tightly.

'Let us remember Narcissa Malfoy, who switched sides long before the war and amazed us with her ability to heal – which proved to be a great asset to the Light. She died protecting her family in the Final Battle.'

Draco inclined his head, the hood of his robe hiding his eyes from view.

'Let us remember-'

Harry exhaled a deep breath and pulled his boyfriend away from the podium and the crowd to the field. He didn't want to cry in front of others. He didn't want to accept Sirius' death. He didn't want to believe Dumbledore was dead. He wanted to see them. He could want all he wanted, but it wouldn't make a difference.

They _were_ dead.

The couple huddled together under the meagre shelter of a tree. They sat in silence - there was no need for words. They needed and did not need each other in that moment. They mourned in different ways and respected that difference.

The rain had lessened into a slight drizzle and there were partings in the layer of clouds, which let forth bursts of light upon the world. There were groups of wizards and witches filing out of the tent with barely a murmur between them. It was time to recollect, to mourn and to accept.

_I guess, where there is darkness, there is always light, _Harry thought as he stared at the sky.

**Woot! So what do you think? Review and tell me!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. The Letter

**Hello! Here is the next chapter – hope you enjoy! It was gonna be longer… but my all mighty beta, Big Pirate, said I should post it… so I am:)**

oO.Oo

_One month later – June (1998)_

Draco quietly closed the front door to the apartment, his eyes resting on a shock of unruly black hair bobbing above the couch. He hung his coat on its hook on the wall and placed his bag on the floor. He smiled at the scene before him as he reached the couch.

Harry's book lay limply in his hand, his breathing soft and even as he was asleep. He looked weary and had a small frown on his face; it was as if he was trying to solve everyone else's problems, even in his sleep.

Draco took the book out of his lover's hand, closing it with a bookmark in place and sneaked noiselessly away to add a log or two to fuel the small, dying fire behind him. As he watched the wood sizzle and crack, he warmed his fingers and toes.

He tensed as he heard movement behind him, his hand shooting to his wand in his pocket.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' Harry asked blearily from behind.

Draco relaxed and turned, warming his back. 'You had a long day at the site, love.'

'Not as long as you did,' Harry retorted, glaring at his blond.

Draco smiled, 'I thought I was being nice for once.'

Harry snorted. 'You? Nice? Get real.'

The blond stuck out his tongue.

'And immature, evidently.'

'Oh, look whose talking,' Draco murmured, smirking.

The young dark-haired man glared at him, then promptly pulled a blanket over himself and curled up into a ball on the couch.

The young Malfoy, suitably warm, slid onto the occupied couch. He pulled the offending blanket away, smirking all the while, to see an annoyed Harry Potter glowering back.

'Don't hide now. Can't you just admit that I am _superior_ in argument, love?'

'_You_-' Harry started, but was cut off by a series of sharp rapping on the only window of their apartment. They both turned sharply to see the shape of an owl carrying a letter.

The dark-haired boy slipped off the couch, his bare feet silent as he moved – aware of the silvery eyes following him. He opened the window to let the creature in.

'Who do you think it is from?' Draco asked, crossing his arms – eyeing the owl, which stuck out its leg with the letter attached. His lover touched the piece of parchment with his wand – a sigh escaping his lips when the tip glowed white.

'No dark magic, thankfully.' he murmured, taking the letter from the owl and closing the window shutter after it flew out the way it came.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the red seal, then preceded swiftly to break it and read the letter. A certain blond sat and waited impatiently.

Wide green eyes locked onto Draco's own after a moment.

'So? Who's it from and what did it say?' Draco asked.

'Hogwarts has been reopened. And we have been asked to come back to finish our seventh year.'

Draco Malfoy stared.

oO.Oo


	3. The Invitation

**Woot! Another chapter:D enjoy!**

oO.Oo

_June (1998)_

It was a knock on their apartment door that brought them out of their lazy doze. Reluctantly the couple parted, bringing an end to the cuddling and warmth they produced together.

Harry quickly grabbed decent enough, though unclean and rumpled, clothes and pulled them on. His lover, Draco, mirrored his movements – but his taste and state of attire was much more thought out and neat. His appearance was what Draco prided himself in – a smile crept onto his lips – and drove Harry up the wall.

The Boy-Who-Lived sleepily mumbled 'I'm coming… I'm coming' under his breath when there was another sharp knock on the door. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he unlocked the door and opened it – to be tackled… no, _hugged_ by a bushy haired young woman.

'Harry! It's so good to see you again!' she said in delight, not realising she had successfully winded her best friend.

'Hermione…?' the dark-haired man gasped when he was released. His expression was that of puzzlement after a thought. 'Why didn't you owl us that you were coming?'

'I was busy at work, sorry. Did you get the letter?' she asked, eyes bright.

'The Hogwarts one? Yeah, Dray and I got it yesterday.' Harry replied, motioning for her to enter the apartment. She sat on the couch, eyes wandering and finding a certain Malfoy heir emerging from the small bedroom.

'Hello, Draco,' she said in greeting as the couple slid onto the other couch. 'Isn't it great?'

One of Draco's elegant white eyebrows rose, 'My sense of style and utter beauty, or the fact that we are returning to Hogwarts, Miss Granger?'

Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward. 'The latter, I'm afraid, blondie.'

Harry gave his lover a side-long glance; green eyes narrowed and murmured something like 'narcissistic idiot.'

Draco smirked. 'You love me that way, dear.'

He got a snort in reply.

'Did you guys know it was going to be reopened? Professor McGonagall did ask me in passing if I was interested in writing a few textbooks when it was reopened – but I didn't think they would so soon after the war…' Hermione said, biting her lower lip in thought.

'It was a surprise. Harry here didn't believe it – convinced it was a prank or something,' the blond provided and got a scowl from his lover.

'I thought that too, but I flooed to Minerva afterwards – she confirmed it was real. Apparently a few Seventh Years are needed to teach, because of the lack of staff. I asked about other changes – but Minerva said it would be explained at a later date.'

A frown of irritation appeared on her face and Harry smiled. He knew she hated the lack of knowledge.

'We are to teach?' Draco inquired, frowning.

'I don't know all the details, but she said so. Mind you, only a few of our Year though.'

Draco shrugged, 'Guess its something to look forward to.'

There was a pregnant and thought-filled silence.

Hermione shook her head after a moment, then let her eyes scan the room. 'When did you guys get this apartment? You were living in a tent last time I came to see you two. Has the problem of living space in Diagon Alley been solved?'

'Well… kind of. Two more sections have been rebuilt. About twelve original families have returned. The shops and Gringotts are a problem though…' Harry murmured, his gaze unfocused in thought.

'The damage was extensive. Frightening even. The Recovery Unit is going to have a hell of a lot of work ahead of them. More so when we leave them for Hogwarts,' the Malfoy finished.

'Is it that bad? I thought Hogsmeade was terrible…' Hermione asked, her grip on her knees tightening. Draco gave the woman a side-long glance.

'It's slightly less than what happened at the Ministry,' the blond said into his hands, not noticing that Hermione had paled faintly. She looked away, turning anxious eyes on the face of her watch. She stood up abruptly.

She attempted a smile and said, 'Well, I have to meet Ron. Mrs Weasle- I mean Molly, said to tell you that you two are invited to supper at the Burrow tonight. Will you be joining us?'

Her soft voice managed to take the couple out of their stupor. Their poignant expressions changed as the sights they had seen were pushed to the side.

'Yeah… we'll be there, 'Mione.' Harry said, smiling weakly. 'We'll be there.'

oO.Oo


	4. The Burrow

Chapter 4:

As Harry and Draco strode out of the green flames of the Burrow's fireplace that night, they were bombarded by loud voices, laughter and the overall din in front of them. The smells of good home-cooking wafted into their nostrils and reminded Harry of the many summer holidays spent with the Weasleys.

A familiar voice rose distinctly in the hubbub, 'Ronald! Eat with your mouth closed, for goodness sake!'

'I'm trying, 'Er-my-knee… but da food is so good!'

'Ginny! Some decency at the table please!' Mrs Weasley scolded her daughter, who was very preoccupied with kissing her boyfriend. The couple broke apart grudgingly – Ginny wearing a hearty grin and the other blushing slightly, bearing an apologetic smile.

'Percy's got a girlfriend!' the twins, Fred and George chanted in delight as one of their products – a sparkle, by the looks of it - danced above everyone's heads, 'Penny and Percy sitting in a tree – K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

'Shut up!' was their reply, followed by a series of chuckles from the tall, curly-haired woman next to a very embarrassed Percy.

'Hey, look! It's Harry and the Ferret!' Fred shouted in an attempt to overpower the volume of noise in the room. It was successful and there was a chorus of greetings.

Draco's lips were pursed. He did not like the name he was called almost constantly by the twins. But as Harry said when he complained about it, 'It's better than Death Eater, right? Try think of it as endearing – more so, accepting.'

Mrs Weasley enveloped the couple in a hug, then stood back and inspected them critically. 'Too skinny, too skinny,' she clucked, putting her hands on her hips. 'You _have _been eating properly, right? At least I can count on you, Draco, to feed Harry… '

Draco reddened slightly, while his lover rolled his eyes, 'We're all right, Mrs Weasley. Work has just been hectic lately.'

She looked at them worriedly for a moment, before sighing. 'Sorry to have started supper before you came – but Ron attacked the kitchen upon arrival.'

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, trying to hide his distaste at the table 'manners' of the aforementioned red-head. Definitely not the type you would find anywhere _near_ the Malfoy Manor.

The-Boy-Who-Lived glanced at his two best friends, smiling at their antics. Hermione was wielding a wooden spoon and assaulting her boyfriend, who was laughing at her food-covered face.

'Well, I shan't keep you from joining the others,' she smiled, her round face framed by red hair, brightening, and then she turned back to her seat.

Ron jumped up and gave his best friend a hug as Hermione smiled in greeting, 'Hey, mate. How you been doing?'

'Good, and you? Haven't seen you in ages… Mione said you were in Western Europe chasing down a Death Eater with the Aurors.'

'Just got back,' he answered grinning tiredly – he turned to the quiet Malfoy heir next to Harry. 'Hello, Malfoy. Been looking after Harry for me as you promised?'

'Hell yeah, Weasley. A tiresome task at times, but it has its benefits…' Draco started with a mock thoughtful look, only to be reduced to sniggers by a glowering and blushing Harry Potter.

Hermione wore a knowing, amused smile – while Ron mouthed 'benefits?' in puzzlement.

Hermione and Ron squished up and made space for the new-comers to sit next to them. The young woman scowled at her boyfriend as she removed a leaf of lettuce nearly lost in her frizzy hair.

She pointedly turned away from the red-head, 'Hey, guys. Why were you late?'

Harry coughed and tried to hide his face with his too-long hair.

'We were… _busy_.' Draco explained, smirking. Hermione giggled, while Ron stared in confusion – before realisation finally dawned upon him.

'Ewww_…_ bad images in my head. _Thanks_, Malfoy,' the red-head grumbled with a pained expression.

Draco smiled graciously and nodded slightly.

oO.Oo

Before their very eyes, their plates were laden with tempting foodstuffs at an amazing speed by an overly zealous Mrs Weasley, who seemed to think that she could fatten them up in one night.

It wasn't till later that the gathering divided into three groups. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione sat together on the porch, all the while watching the others play Quidditch.

Harry snuggled back into Draco's chest, eyes half-lidded and bloated. The two couples sat in a comfortable silence as they viewed the first goal of the game, made by Ginny, the chaser.

'How's she been?' Harry asked, eyes following the red-headed girl as she flew across the lawn before them.

'Ginny, you mean?' Ron asked, his chin atop Hermione's head.

Harry nodded.

'She's … different. I feel like I don't know her. Not after the war,' his best friend murmured, 'Not since you broke up with her.'

Harry was silent for a moment, his face losing expression, 'We all changed. We have the war to thank for that.'

Draco shifted uncomfortably, sensing the familiar emotion Harry felt: guilt.

'She's been having boyfriend after boyfriend . . . sometimes for a day, or a little longer. Muggles, wizards . . . you name it. It's happened so much that Fred suggested Gin is a nympho,' the Weasley said, smiling a bitter smile.

'How long has the latest one lasted?' Draco piped in, gaze falling on the aforementioned man.

'About a week – the longest so far. He's an American - a squib.' Hermione said, trailing her fingers up and along Ron's limp arm over her shoulder, 'I can't speak to her either. She's . . . distant. She's angry in a strange way, not with just us, Harry – with everyone. I don't understand.'

'Well, you did dump her like Harry did in fourth year, Granger.' Draco cut in.

'I did not dump her! I merely broke it off,' she retorted, glaring at the blond-haired man across from her.

'You know . . . it's a bit disconcerting that my two best friends have shagged my sister – hell, one of them is my girlfriend.' Ron chuckled, smiling at his friends' blushing faces.

There was cheering from the lawn – the Twins' team seemed to have won. They were trooping back to the kitchen, to where Molly, a pregnant Fleur and Penny, Percy's girlfriend, sat.

After the group passed, they all wore thoughtful expressions.

'Is she coming back to Hogwarts?' Draco asked, putting a stray blond strand behind his ear.

Ron shrugged, 'We don't know with her anymore.'

oO.Oo


	5. The Cafe

Last bit of Chapter 4:

_'Is she coming back to Hogwarts?' Draco asked, putting a stray blond strand behind his ear._

_Ron shrugged, 'We don't know with her anymore.' (so sad!)_

oO.Oo

**Chapter 5:**

_The next day . . ._

'What are you doing?' Draco asked sleepily, peering at Harry through limp blond strands that fell across his face. He left them, annoying as they were – he decided it was too early in the morning to deal with his hair. Maybe later. Yes, he would arrange them into their usual glory then.

The scratching of a quill brought him once again out of his musings. He lifted an eyebrow, 'Using me as a table, are you?' He could feel the fast movement of the writing implement through the thin page on his naked back.

Harry smiled, eyes leaving the piece of parchment for a moment to glance at his love. He fingered the edge of the page, biting the end of his feather quill in thought.

'I won't, if you stop using me as a pillow,' the raven-haired man said, his mind going back to his task at hand.

Draco chuckled, 'I'm content to be a table then.'

Harry ran his fingers through the blond hair before him, a small smile gracing his lips as a kind of hum left his lover, unwittingly and without his consent. Draco once assured him that Malfoys did not hum, nor did they purr. Harry humored him, knowing different.

He shifted slightly as he sat straighter, the young Malfoy heir's grip tightening around his waist for a moment, before relaxing.

'You're not getting up, right?' the blond murmured softly, silvery eyes flickering up to Harry's.

'No, not right now . . . a little later though.'

Draco closed his eyes and asked after a while, 'What are you writing?'

'A letter.'

'To?'

'Ginny.'

Draco's eyes widened slightly. 'If you don't mind me asking . . . Why? And what's it about?'

Harry sighed tiredly and stopped writing. Draco waited for an answer, and when he didn't get one, he rolled over onto his back and sat up in front of his boyfriend. He caught Harry's gaze and held it.

The black-haired wizard looked away, 'I just want to talk to her. After what Ron said last night . . . I'm worried.'

'Harry. . .'

'I feel like it's my fault she's like this now.' Harry said quietly, still not meeting his gaze.

'Love, you would've hurt her more if you didn't tell her the truth. If you let her hope and wait for you after the war . . . it would've hurt her more. You told her the truth and you could do no more. It was for the best.'

'I know . . . but I still wish there was a way to have dodged that fact and she was still happy,' he breathed, picking at the feathers of his quill.

'This way, the way you took – was less hurtful than the others for her.'

Harry was still, his green eyes barely visible under his growing hair as he stared at his hands. 'I hate the fact I'm the cause of her pain, Draco. I really do.'

Draco gazed at his lover, eyes softening slightly. He closed the space between them and pressed his own lips to the raven-haired man's lips. He didn't know how to stop his love feeling like he was, and this . . . this was the way in which he felt he could help.

By simply holding him, by loving him.

And letting him know that.

The blond drew back, cupping Harry's face in his hand – their foreheads against one another's.

'I love you,' Draco said, his eyes locked onto the other's green ones. Harry mouthed a 'thank you' before pulling him into a kiss once more.

oO.Oo

The shop was newly built in Diagon Alley; its business was bustling, though quiet at that time of day. Harry sat at one of the outside tables, with only one other seat opposite him. His gaze drifted over the articles of the reinstated Daily Prophet, now edited by none other than Xenophilius Lovegood – Luna's father.

He chuckled as he noticed that an article about some odd creature he doubted he would ever hear about again had been slipped in. Apparently the _Quibbler _still existed in some small ways.

He peered over the top of the page when he saw a head of red hair enter his vision. He dropped the paper, and took a sip of the cup of tea placed on the table.

Ginny reached the table, cheeks tinted pink and slightly out of breath. She dropped her bag unceremoniously, uncaringly onto the ground, and sat down in her chair.

'Hey. Sorry I'm late,' she said, and grabbed the menu and ordered a coffee. She had barely given him a glance. Harry didn't know what to make of that.

Even with Draco's reassurance, Harry felt nervous and a little lost. It had been so long ago that he'd actually sat down and talked to Ginny. She'd changed from the girl he knew before the war.

'Still the coffee addict then?' he asked, trying to go back to familiar ground – to a Ginny he knew.

She smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes, 'Yeah.'

There was an uncomfortable silence after her short answer. Harry fidgeted under the table as her coffee arrived.

'So what have you been up to lately?' he asked, trying to control his churning stomach.

The empty smile slipped onto her lips again, 'You know what, Harry.'

The black-haired boy sighed, his hands shaking. 'Ginny, I'm worried about you.'

'So is everyone else, apparently. I'm not blind, or deaf.'

He brought his gaze to her own, 'Gin, what's happening? What's wrong?'

She stiffened somewhat, crossed her arms and looked into her cup of coffee. She sipped it slowly, her face losing expression.

'I'm getting over you,' she said, then emptied her cup and lay it on the table. She studied him for a while. Harry found it hard to fight back the tears that threatened to come.

'Are you happy with Draco, Harry?' She asked suddenly.

The black-haired wizard nodded.

'Do you love him?'

Harry murmured a 'yes'.

'Does he make you happy? More than I ever could?'

Harry looked at her, eyes pleading her not to ask this of him. He didn't want to hurt her.

She waited for an answer.

'Yeah, he does,' he answered, letting his head hang.

She was silent for what felt like an unfair amount of time. Then he heard the chair creak as she got out of it. Harry felt two fingers under his chin and his face was lifted.

Ginny searched his face – with soft, sad eyes on him. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently. The corner of her mouth curled upwards and her eyes lightened - she drew back.

'Just give me time then, Harry.'

She glided out of the café, and his heart.

oO.Oo


	6. The Hogwarts Express

Last bit of Chapter 5:

_Ginny searched his face – soft, sad eyes on him. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently. The corner of her mouth curled upwards and her eyes lightened - she drew back._

'_Just give me time then, Harry.'_

_She glided out of the café, and his heart._

oO.Oo

_(3 July 1998 – The Hogwart's Express)_

'Merlin, it is _way_ too early to awake.'

The train spluttered to life a moment after the words left his mouth, it jerked forward and back once before it started to gather speed.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco, who was mumbling to himself – it was nearly incoherent but the dark-haired man caught a few words like 'sadistic McGonagall' and 'burning at the stake.'

He had to hold back a chuckle, not wanting to get the brunt of an irritable Malfoy. The blond was _not_ a morning person, especially when rushed. He had to be placated by coffee with high levels of caffeine and large amounts of cuddling. The Boy-Who-Lived knew all this from painful experience.

They trudged down the narrow corridor - all the while; Harry bit the inside of his mouth to stop sniggering at the profanities storming out of his lover's mouth.

They finally slid into the Prefect's compartment, which was enlarged compared to the other cabins. It was three compartments together roughly and could seat many passengers comfortably. When Draco spied out a bed above a set of seats, he dashed over, crawled up into it and disappeared underneath the blankets.

Harry sighed as he stared, 'I don't know how you do it, love – three cups of black coffee and you still want to sleep . . .' He shook his head.

He sat down beneath the bed, eyes wandering to the English scenery flashing by in a blur. Harry took off his glasses and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily. Eye-strain induced headaches were _not_ nice.

The sound of the compartment door sliding open forced him to return his glasses to their place upon his nose. He turned to see his two best friends arguing as they headed towards him, his presence lost to their scowling.

'Ronald, for once, think of something _other_ than food!' Hermione said in a huff, crossing her arms.

'But I didn't have breakfast-' Ron started, only to be cut off by his girlfriend.

'Ohhh, blasphemy,' the woman retorted derisively.

'Hey, guys.' Harry murmured before the red-head could reply, then grinned at the shocked expression on the couple's faces.

'Harry, mate, I didn't see you there.' Ron said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

'I noticed,' Harry replied, then raised an eyebrow, 'Trouble in paradise?'

Two glares were sent his way.

The young woman scowled and began, 'Ronald here, was being arse and-'

'Oh for God's sake, Hermione, I wasn't. You were-'

'Shut it, Granger. You too, Weasley. Say another word and I'll _murder_ you both.' Draco said coldly, leering over the edge of the bed. He jumped when Harry poked him with his wand from below.

'I wouldn't if I was you, love, pink hair would not suit you,' his lover murmured.

Draco yelped and checked his hair.

The Boy-Who-Lived turned to his best friends. The bushy-haired woman opened her mouth, but Harry held up a hand to quieten her, 'Hermione, as much as I love you, you're mean when you're frustrated. Try not to be like that – it's unpleasant, kay?'

Hermione's stomach grumbled in hunger, much to her embarrassment.

'See, you're hungry too, so don't take it out on Ron.'

Harry turned sternly to the now smug red-head, 'And Ron, don't complain so much to Hermione – it grates on everyone's nerves, not just hers.'

The dark-haired man grabbed an apple from his pocket and threw it to his best mate. 'Here. You can survive on this till the trolley comes, surely.' After a thought, he threw one to Hermione too, who caught it in surprise.

There was a silent moment as Harry sat down, crossed his arms and glanced expectantly at them. He nodded towards the opposite seats. 'Well, are you going to sit down?'

His comment broke the ice, as the couple smiled in apology a moment later – at Harry and each other.

'Thanks mate. What would we do without you?' Ron said shamefacedly as they sat down.

Harry laughed, 'You'd be running from Draco right now if I wasn't here.'

Hermione smiled. 'Where did you learn that?'

'I live with a Malfoy that's what,' Harry replied with a wink.

Draco's voice drifted over. '_Oi_. I'm not that bad.'

His gaze went upwards and he grinned, then made babbling gestures with one hand. The other two tried to smother their sniggers, but failed miserably.

'What now? What's funny?' the Malfoy heir demanded, head popping out from the blankets to frown at the trio.

'Nothing, nothing's funny. And yeah, just keep thinking that you're not too bad, my lovely. I'll humour you.' Harry said, smirking.

'Bastard.'

'Love you too.'

The blond disappeared with a snort.

Hermione giggled, 'Is he like that every morning?'

Harry rolled his eyes and dramatically said, 'Sadly so, Mione.'

A head appeared in the doorway to the compartment, 'I see we're not the only ones, Pan.'

Draco sat up straight and nearly fell from the bed, 'Blaise?' He scrambled out of the blankets, jumped down and grabbed his best friend in a hug.

'Blaise Zabini, you should've told me you were selected too,' the blond said to the dark-skinned man, wagging a finger in front of his face before breaking out into a grin.

'Hey to you too, Dray,' Blaise replied dryly and caught Draco's finger to stop its movement. He raised an eyebrow, 'I see you still loose all dignity in the mornings.'

Draco glared half-heartedly. 'Is Pansy with you?' he asked eagerly, breaking the hug and peering over Blaise's shoulder.

'Finally remembering little old me then?' a woman's voice asked in amusement from the doorway. Pansy Parkinson leant on the door panel, arms crossed with one corner of her mouth curled upwards.

'Pan!' the blond exclaimed and enveloped her in a hug.

'Really, Drake, your hair will get messed up,' she joked, patting him on the back fondly.

'Hey, Potter, can you get your lover-boy off my woman? She needs to breathe, I think.' Blaise said smirking at the mock hurt look on his friend's face and dodged a swat from Pansy.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, 'A small thing like breathing can't stop a Malfoy, Blaise, obviously.'

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then chorused, 'Well _duh_!'

The trio burst into laughter, while Blaise chuckled.

Draco pouted and let Pansy go.

'Meanie,' the Malfoy heir said, poking Blaise's side.

'Why don't you guys come sit down?' Hermione piped up, shifting belongings aside to find space for their new companions. Draco dumped himself next to his love, and used Harry's lap as a pillow, while he lay on his back and the others sorted themselves out.

The dark-haired man's fingers found blond strands, 'Not going to sleep in the bed?'

Draco grinned impishly, 'Yeah, as I can make rude comments better here.'

Harry chuckled, playing with his love's hair, 'Do so to your heart's content then.'

'Yes, cap'n!' he replied, giving a mock salute.

'What are you two planning there, hmmm?' Pansy asked - her head on Blaise's shoulder and their hands entwined.

Harry put on a superior voice, 'We are discussing Mr Malfoy's position, my lady. As you can see,' he gestured to the man trying to bite his fingers playfully, '-it is a very serious matter.'

Pansy giggled, successfully drawing the other three's attention from a debate they had fallen into – about chess most likely, as Ron and Blaise talked of nothing else in each other's company. It was through those discussions that the two had become friends.

Blaise glanced between Pansy and Draco, then sighed and shook his head, 'I think dignity left those two in London.'

'Oi. What about us?' Ron asked, hands clasped together at the base of his head.

'You're excused cause you're Gryffindors. Had no dignity to begin with.' Blaise explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Eh??!' the Golden Trio exclaimed.

'Joking,' the dark-skinned man said, rolling his eyes and sniggering along with Pansy.

'Though it's true . . .' Draco trailed off, looking up and smirking at Harry.

'Why you . . .' Harry started, and promptly started tickling the Malfoy heir mercilessly. Only after the cries of 'I yield! Yield!' in and amongst the laughter did the dark-haired man desist his form of revenge.

'Quite the party you guys have here.' A low voice said.

They turned and were greeted by a wide smile on Neville Longbottom's face. The young brown-haired wizard still bore two scars along his cheek and jaw, a remnant of actions past.

'Neville!' Hermione squealed, then nearly took him off his feet in a hug, 'I haven't seen you in _ages_!'

Harry chuckled. Only Hermione could perfect a drive-tackle-hug.

'It's good to see you guys,' Neville replied, almost teary as he smiled while Ron enfolded him in a hug.

'Sorry, Nev. I would get up to give you a hug, but this lump of meat is heavy.' Harry said, smirking as he pointed downwards at his love.

'Well, you must admit I'm a damn fine piece of man-meat then.' Draco complained. He got a snort in reply.

Neville smiled, murmured a 'hello' to Harry and gave him an awkward and brief hug as it was strange at Harry's angle from the seat.

As Neville sat down, he glanced round and then looked troubled.

'What's wrong, Nev?' Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

'Where's Luna?'

'Lovegood?' Blaise asked, baffled.

'Why would she be here? She's not in seventh year.' Pansy said, her lips pursed.

'She was selected anyway. We've been in correspondence with each other over the last month or so.' Neville explained, eyes searching and distracted.

'Maybe she's already at the castle.' Hermione said, patting her friend on the arm reassuringly.

'Guess so.' he replied, then shook his head. He briefly scanned each face before he asked, 'So we're all Student Teachers, right?'

oO.Oo


End file.
